forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Rainen
Anthony Christopher Bogut (born March 15, 1988) is an Australian-American professional wrestler. He is currently working for WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or just WWE), under the ring name Anthony Rainen. In his career, he already won seven championship. He is a one time ANWF Champion, three time WTF Hardcore Champion, one time WWE X-Division Champion, one time WWE United States Champion and one time WWE Champion. Early Life Bogut was raised in Melbourne where he is early inspired by his big family of professional wrestlers. His father, Ranley Bogut, is a professional wrestler. Ranley is at his peak of his career when Anthony was born. His mother, Nancy Bogut, is an American theater actress. Bogut entered Melbourne High School at age 12 but discontinued to pursue a wrestling training at the age of 16. Professional Wrestling Career Australian National Wrestling Federation/ANWF (2006) Bogut entered ANWF at age 16 to train. He was assigned to a mass group of young wrestlers. He was also trained by Ranley Bogut. After several months, he entered a try-out match in a house show of ANWF Justice. He went on under the name Bozo, a masked robber. He was defeated by Ronnie Jean, but was praised by his outstanding performance. He then entered the roster of ANWF Justice, still under the Bozo gimick. He defeated Prince Fritz on his first match. On September 7th edition of Justice, he won a tournament to be the new no. 1 contender for the ANWF Regional Championship. He lost to champion, Derrick Burke on the following week via DQ. He confronted Burke the following week, saying that his loss is an injustice. He then defeated Burke later on in a non-title match to be the new no. 1 contender for the ANWF Championship. He defeated Boss Chief on the November PPV, Aussie Pride. However, he lost the title just four days after to Boss Chief. He then went off-cam on the rest of November and was finally released on early December. He reported on an interview that he asked for his release because of another bigger opportunity. World Turmoil Federation/WTF (2007-2008) He flew to USA and stayed on Oklahoma City to perform on the Las Vegas-based federation, World Turmoil Federation. He performed their under his real name and under an Australian boy next door gimmick. He debuted on the New Year's edition of Beatdown, defeating Matt Morgan in a 20-minute iron man match,scoring 3-0. On early February, he defeated Jericho Cross to win a no. 1 contendership for the WTF Hardcore Championship. He defeated Mark Malackai on the March to Mayhem pay-per-view for the championship. He then entered a short feud with Malackai for the championship. He lost the title on the March 12 Beatdown to Malackai. He then competed in a stable record from March to September. On the early sSeptember, he entered another feud with Amethyst, the then Hardcore Champion. He said that he is a symbol of "young hardcore". He defeated Amethys for the title but lost it after two weeks to Amadeo Ricci. He then slowly fade away on the scene and was officially released on November 13, 2007. He was out of action for seven months. He returned in-ring for WTF's Anniversary show and defeated former rival, Mark Malackai, in a Tables match. He was watched by a WWE scout and was offered a spot on the roster. WWE For Extreme (2008-2009; 2010-present) ECW & FCW Training He debuted in the WWE on an episode of ECW as a local competitor named Anthony Rainen. He was defeated by then-ECW Champion Jasper Merrick in a Extreme Rules match. After his TV appearance, he went down to FCW for further training. SmackDown (September 2008-2009) He returned on WWE television on an episode of SmackDown. He entered as a mysterious competitor. He punched a fan (who is actually an unknown staff) on the rampside, cementing his status as a heel. He then defeated Jerry Static on his debut match. On the following week, Rainen defeated Amazing Red in a grudge match. Later that night, Anthony entered a feud with Aero Star after insulting luchadors and Mexicans. The exchange of words resulted into a brawl. On the following week, Rainen defeated The Brian Kendrick to be crowned as the new no. 1 contender for the X-Division Championship. He then defeated Blaze on the following edition of SmackDown!. On the SmackDown before No Mercy, he defeated Aero Star and cutted short their rivalry that evening. He lost his opportunity for the X-Division Championship when he lost to Nero on No Mercy. He then defeated Maddawg on the next edition of SmackDown. He defeated Viper in a Bragging Rights main event qualifier the following week. On Bragging Rights, he joined Team SmackDown! (along with Sold1er, Nero, Damien Holster, and Genesis) and succeeded to defeat Team RAW members Refugee Matt, Gidget, Mathius Stoker, Rejinaldo and Jasper Merrick in a 10-man elimination tag team match. Rainen eliminated Jasper Merrick but was eliminated by Rejinaldo shortly after. On the next episode of SmackDown!, Rainen lost to Genesis in a no. 1 contender spot for the WWE Championship. On the following week, he entered a feud with Midas. He turned face that evening after defending the WWE Universe from the insults of Midas. On the following week, WWE announced that Rainen will be mentoring Bo Jayjay in the fourth season of NXT. On the following week, Anthony asked for another chance at the X-Division Championship. It was granted but he must pass through the voting session for Cyber Sunday. The result of the poll was a triple threat between him, Adam Adonis, and Nero, the current champion. He won the match to capture his first gold in the WWE. However, Midas attacked him after the match, getting the X-Division Championship involved on their feud. The following week, Anthony defeated Midas in a Kiss My Foot Match. He succeeded in defending his championship for the first time after defeating Midas in the first one on one Ultimate X Match on Survivor Series. On his second title defence, he defeated Chris Hunter Jr. and Tom LoBiondo in another Ultimate X Match at Armaggedon. He met Dash in a backstage segment and soon Dash managed her and became a couple. He then entered a storyline with Tom LoBiondo that they called "a battle of respect". He defended the title successfully again at Royal Rumble 2009 in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, defeating LoBiondo. He also appeared on the Royal Rumble match that evening, entering at number 5. He was eliminated by Kris Kutter. On the following week on Smackdown, Anthony lost the X-Division championship to JKB Kid in a Fatal Four Way match also including Viper and Chavo Guerrero. On the week after that, he was disqualified in a match against Kelly Oliver for a spot at the Elimination Chamber for Lockdown: No Way Out. On the week before No Way Out, he won against Oculto in a singles match. ]] On Lockdown: No Way Out, he lost to JBL in a steel cage match for the United States Championship. He was sidelined for two weeks to heal his minor knee injury. On the folllowing SmackDown!, it was announced that a rematch will occur at Wrestlemania 25. On his return, he lost to JBL & Primal in a tag team match where he teamed up with JKB Kid. The winning team will get to choose the stipulation of their match at WrestleMania. On the March 6 episode of SmackDown, Anthony lost to Chavo Guerrero. He appeared on the March 20 episode of SmackDown, where he warned JBL on their upcoming No Holds Barred match on WrestleMania. Rainen went on to win the championship at WrestleMania. Rainen lost the title to Primal on Backlash. He went on hiatus for a month. He returned on the May 22nd edition of SmackDown where he defeated the WWE Champion, Viper. On the same night, Alex Brigante announced that Rainen will face Viper for the WWE Championship on Extreme Rules. He defeated Viper and Chris Robertson in a triple threat match on the following episode of SmackDown. He forced Viper to tap out with the Villain Hold. On the following episode, he teamed up with Nero to take on Kelly Oliver and Jasper Merrick. The match resulted to a no contest after Viper and Chris Robertson interfered in the match. On Extreme Rules, Anthony Rainen defeated Viper in an Extreme Rules Match to become the new WWE champion. On the June 19th episode of SmackDown, Anthony lost to Nero on his first match as WWE champion. On The Bash, Anthony retained his WWE Championship against Viper with Jasper Merrick being the guest referee. He lost the title to Merrick on Night of Champions. He returned in ring on the September 4th episode of SmackDown. He defeated Jasper Merrick to earn a spot at the WWE Championship Scramble match at Unforgiven after a distraction from Tom LoBiondo. At Unforgiven, Rainen failed to capture the WWE title. On Survivor Series, Rainen made his on screen return, appearing on a backstage segment with Kayley Hale. On the November 27th ''edition of SmackDown, he made his in-ring return in a losing effort against Andy Brookes. On the following week, Rainen lost to Takeover member Jackson Lyon. A week after, he left WWE to continue college. Return (2010-present) Rainen announced his return to WWE on October. He debuted the new "Lover Boy" gimmick, a man who is obsessed with love. He returned to television/pay-per-view on Halloween Havoc in a segment with Mercy. He made his in-ring return the following night on RAW in a losing effort against world champion Damien Holster. On the following episode of SmackDown!, Anthony confronted Chris Robertson which resulted in a falls count anywhere match at Survivor Series being booked. On the following episode of SmackDown, he defeated Eve Torres. On the next week episode of SmackDown, he defeated Dominic Mendoza. On the following episode of RAW, Anthony defeated John Blade. At Survivor Series, he defeated Chris Robertson in a falls count anywhere match. On the next PPV, Armageddon, Rainen teamed up with Vance Petersen to face the Unified Tag Team Champions Kelly Oliver and Victor Barajas for the titles. They were unsuccessful on their attempt to capture the titles. Rainen took a break from WWE after Armaggedon to heal a minor knee injury. Personal Life Anthony is from a family of professional wrestlers. His grandfather, Roderick, is a wrestler with a short career. His father, Ranley, is still competing in ANWF at the age of 46. His uncle, Reggie, is a retired professional wrestler. His brother, Maximus, is currently competing in the the WWE under the ring name Max Ford. His sister, Lizzy, was a valet but left immediately left to pursue an acting career. Anthony said on an interview that he is a fan of techno music. His favorites are Daft Punk and The Bangerz (formerly FingerBangerz). The Bangerz made the musics he used for the WWE. Anthony is close friends with Jayson Bennington (Bo Jayjay) who he mentored on the third season of NXT. Anthony is a big fan and player of soccer. He admitted on an interview that he was a member of the varsity team in his school. He also said that if he wasn't a wrestler, He could have been a professional soccer player. Among his favorite teams are Melbourne Victory FC, Incheon United, Fulham, and LA Galaxy. In Wrestling on SmackDown!.]] *Finishing moves'' :*Dr. Pepper's Last Strike (WWE/Independent cicuit)/ Cupid Splash (Frog splash) - 2006-present :*Villain Hold/I Heart You! (Arm trap cross-legged STF) :*I Heart You Too! (Muta lock) *'Signature Moves' **Single knee facebreaker **High-angle double leg drop **Kiss to the Head (Stomp to the back of the head of a kneeling opponent) **Diving crossbody **Fisherman DDT **Samoan Drop **Multiple kick variation ***Enzuigiri ***Bicycle ***Roundhouse ***Gamengiri ***Drop **Headscissors takedown **Swinging full nelson **Somersault plancha **Suicide dive **Sharpshooter **Single-legged Boston Crab **Lotus lock **Suplex ***Vertical ***German ***Northern Lights ***Tiger ***Cradle *'Managers' :* Dash *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Bo Jayjay *'Nicknames' :*"The Australian Villain" *'Theme Music' :*"Ayo Technology" by 50 Cent (2006) :*"Noize" by FingerBangerz (2007-2009) :*"Devastating Stereo" by The Bangerz (2009) :*'"That's Amore" by Dean Martin (2010-present)' Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :*WWE Championship (1 time) :*X-Division Championship (1 time) :*WWE United States Championship (1 time) *'Australian National Wrestling Federation' :*ANWF Championship (1 time) *'World Turmoil Federation' :*WTF Hardcore Championship (3 times) Category:1988 births Category:Australian Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE Champions Category:X-Division Champions Category:United States Champions